shikamaru's sister?
by Billie-Sama
Summary: ameya ai was left on the nara's doorstep when she was a baby and they take her in.she is one year younger than shikamaru.she isnt a morning person.she has a crush on shino and is very clumsy.she starts rambling when he talks to her evn when she gets older
1. Chapter 1: bio

Ameya ai

Age: progresses; she is a baby/kid right now

Personality when older: she is easily angered and acts like yoshino Nara. She has a crush on shino and when she is around him she acts like hinata and she also is clumsier than usual around him. She is also a tomboy who loves ramen like naruto does some say she acts like naruto but a little toned down. As a kid she spent so much time with shikamaru she started getting into his sleeping habits

Hair when older: she has long black hair and her bangs are normally in her face (yoshino always scolds her for that )

Likes: ramen, shino, sleeping in, staying up at night, cute things, and cloud watching,

Dislikes: sakura Haruno, ino yamanaka, being woken up, mornings, loud people in the morning, and bullies

Fears: thunder

Fave food: ramen and sweets

Friends: vary


	2. Chapter 2 :tough decision

/blah / means letter or note

"Blaaah" means talking

Blah thoughts

i do not own naruto at all just my characters okay :)

It was a cold rainy day in konoha and not many people were out. All who was seen out on the streets was a woman wearing a black cloak and hood shielding a little bundle from the harsh weather.

"Don't worry my child" was what she said to the bundle.

She ran into a forest not realizing it lead to someone's clan compound. She was so tired and weak she was also injured. She eventually found shelter and pulled out a piece of paper she had and a pen and began writing on it her blood accidently getting on the paper.

She took off again and noticed a house and ran over to it and started pounding on the door. She looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms and smiled kissing the baby on the forehead a single tear rolled down her cheek. When she heard footsteps she placed the note on the bundle and put her baby on the ground at the door then she went and hid watching to see what would happen. That's when she saw the door open and a man with scars on his face step out then she saw a woman holding her own baby in her arms. As she stood there holding her wound she watched to see if they would accept her own child that she had no choice but to leave behind.

"What the hell is this?" the man asked crouching down

The woman pushed her back against the tree she was hiding behind and put a hand to her heart slowly peering at the man who was now holding her baby.

"Is that a baby?" the mans wife asked

The woman stayed silent and still watching the scene before her unfold.

"I am truly sorry my child for abandoning you" the woman whispered to herself seeing the couple take her child inside.

"There's a note"

"Well read it shikaku"

"Fine, fine I will yoshino"

/by the time you read this note I will already be gone possibly dead I have sustained terrible injuries that can not be healed and I wish for whoever found my child to take care of her. Her name is Ameya ai and that is the only part of her name I will give you for she has no remaining family left. She was born October 3. She is 4 months. Please I beg of you too take care of her. Please/

"There's blood on the note" shikaku said to his wife

"Well are we going to keep her?" yoshino barked out at her husband.

"You want to raise a stranger's baby... We have shikamaru to raise yoshino" shikaku barked back at her

"And she needs a home and she already is here"

After a while of debating shikaku gave into his wife's wishes for he didn't want to be chewed out by her anymore

"Welcome to the family little one hope you get used to your new mother" shikaku told the baby while holding her up.


	3. Chapter 3:baby talk baby bonding

[Blah] means what the babies are actually saying

That very evening Shikaku went to the hokages office once the rain lightened up and told him about the baby and gave him the note.

"You're going to keep her?" the hokage asked smiling.

"Yes, my wife insists on it" shikaku answered.

After shikaku visited the hokage he went home to his wife, his one year old son and his new 4 month old daughter. When he walked inside he saw Shikamaru and Ameya on the floor and how Shikamaru was right by the babies' side staring at her intently as If she was some strange object (considering he was asleep when she arrived).

"She's your new sister Shikamaru" Shikaku said to his son.

Shikaku walked on over and sat on the floor then just lay down on his stomach staring at the baby as well. She looked at the two staring people and started to whimper then flat out burst into tears because she was scared.

"That's it. That's not a loud cry at all. I think I might like you" Shikaku laughed.

She had stopped crying upon hearing him laugh and gawked her head to the side in confusion only to make him laugh even harder suddenly standing up and picking up both babies shikaku walked into the kitchen to see his wife washing the dishes. He sat both shikamaru and ameya on the table and walked over to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist when suddenly they heard a loud thump making them both turn to see Ameya who was now laying on her side and Shikamaru giving her a weird confused look

"Can she even sit up yet?" Yoshino asked walking over and picking her up making her babble

[Shit, that hurt like hell I can't sit up yet I was barely learning how] baby Ameya said

[Bet it did and I can show you how if you want it isn't that hard] baby Shikamaru told her

Yoshino and Shikaku stared at each other then the two babies who were just babbling away.

[Sorry, I cried your dad just scared me and I am also sorry for intruding] baby Ameya babbled knowing Shikamaru understood.

[he's your dad now too and I don't care I guess it wont be that bad having a little sister I mean I can use the company] shikamaru babbled back

After awhile Yoshino had put the babies in the play pen so she can cook dinner and because she forced shikaku to get another high chair and bay food for Ameya. She was going to force him to by another crib for ameya but decided she will make him buy it tomorrow. In the play pen Ameya started to talk to Shikamaru because she was bored and hated play pens.

[What the hell I hate these damn things my real mom stuck me in these things too] ameya whined

[Troublesome sister, stop whining and what happened to your real mom and dad?] Shikamaru asked her

[I-I don't really know one moment I was sleeping and the next I was here and my dad was um mommy said it was K.I.A] Ameya replied tears forming in her eyes.

But before she could even start crying she fell over again on her side and she just lay there

[This sucks this really sucks] Ameya said as she lay there causing Shikamaru to laugh

After a while shikaku came home with a high chair that he had to put together and by the time he was done dinner was as well. At the dinner table Shikaku and Shikamaru were eating and yoshino was feeding ameya

[This crap is so gross] ameya babbled

[Hahahaha sucks to be you right now] Shikamaru started laughing at her

Once again Yoshino and Shikaku looked at the two babies wondering what the hell they could be saying to each other. That night Yoshino put Shikamaru in his crib and lay him down for bed when suddenly Shikamaru got very fussy and started whining something her never did not once

"Shikamaru what has gotten into you?" Yoshino asked her son

[Whoa, whoa, whoa, woman where the hell is Ameya you better bring her in here and lay her with me it's her first night here don't be mean] Shikamaru babbled and whined

Just then shikaku walked in with Ameya and Shikamaru stood himself up and looked at her

[They are going to put you else where if you want to lay with me you better let them know] Shika told her

[What? Hey, no I want to lay with you I don't know where they are at night what if I need to be changed] Ameya started whining

"Oh I get it Ameya wants to lay with shikamaru" shikaku laughed

Shikaku walked over and placed her in Shikamaru's crib with him and Shikamaru flopped back down and lay next to her

[that's right pops that's right see he gets it mom] ameya babbled happily making Shikamaru laugh once more


	4. Chapter 4:growing up sucks

Shikaku and Yoshino turned out the lights and left the room

[Don't worries I won't really cry] Ameya said cooingly

Time skip: ameya is now learning how to talk

"Come on ameya say dada" Shikaku told her

Ameya gawked her head to the side and smiled as if saying not gonna happen dada.

"Dada, dada" shikaku repeated to her hoping that would help

[Just cuz you say it twice doesn't mean I will say it] ameya laughed

Shikaku sat back in his chair and pouted a little

"Dada" he said once more "she can crawl but she can't talk"

[Hell no] ameya babbled smiling

Two weeks had passed and Ameya still hadn't spoke her first words yet until dinner time

"DINNER" Yoshino yelled making them all go in

Yoshino put the spoon of mashed carrots to Ameya's mouth and today she was not having it

"It's yummy Ameya I promise" Yoshino said trying to convince her

That's when ameya pushed the spoon into Yoshino's mouth and saw the distasteful look she had across it her face

[Mmmmm its yummy mommy] ameya babbled laughing making Shikaku and Shikamaru laugh

"Okay you made your point how about some green beans" Yoshino suggested.

That's when rebellious ameya finally spoke her first words

"NO!" Ameya screamed "NO, NO, NOOOO!"

"Her first word" Yoshino smiled widely at Ameya

"AND IT WAS NO" Shikaku shouted

Later that night they were put to bed in there own cribs Ameya feeling triumphant and victorious.

"Did you know that she would say no" Shikaku asked Shikamaru who just seemed to smile

The months went by and now ameya is concurring they hardest thing of all walking. She had rolled over many times before and crawled around as well as pull her self up and stand but, that wasn't enough for her anymore

alright today I am going to attempt to walk…. Again Ameya thought to her self hoping she wouldn't fall on her butt again

She stood up on her own to feet and held on to the couch

Wait I need a witness uh um ameya thought to herself before screaming "MAMA!"

"MAMA, MAMA!" Ameya screamed seeing Yoshino.

Upon seeing yoshino Ameya let go of the couch and stood there staring at her –sigh-

"Hahaha, mama" Ameya said over whelmed

With that she started moving forward towards Yoshino whose eyes just widened

"SHIKAKU, QUICK HURRY AMEYA SHES WALKING!" Yoshino bellowed

Shikaku ran in as fast as ever with Shikamaru following and saw ameya walking

Oh, crap I'm doing it I'm moving

Ameya kept on walking until she got to Yoshino who was waiting with open arms

"Did it" Ameya said smiling

"Yes you did ameya" Shikaku said smiling as well


	5. Chapter 5:a day at the park

(two weeks later)

"Shikaku would you just take them" Yoshino said in an angry tone.

"-sigh- fine, damn woman is always nagging" shikaku said the last part under his breath. "Alright little ones we are going to the park so you two don't sleep all day SHIKAMARU! And get into things you're not supposed to AMEYA!"

Shikaku looked at the two babies on the ground and wondered how the hell he was going to manage to carry the damn diaper bag and the babies at the same time to the park. Suddenly it hit him.

"Right they can walk and if they get tired I will carry them" Shikaku said to himself thoughtfully.

Not even half way to the park Shikamaru was on his shoulders and Ameya was in his arms.

"So much for that plan" Shikaku muttered to himself

Finally they reached the park and Shikaku noticed a few other shinobi were there as well with there own kids. He walked over to a bench where he saw shibi aburame with his son shino and decided to talk with him.

"So, the misses made you come take your little one out?" Shikaku started to say before having a seat and putting the two children down.

"My wife says it's good for him and better for his development" Shibi said plainly watching his son

Meanwhile on the ground shikamaru laid on the grass and fell asleep while ameya just sat there staring at him.

"Shikamaru I brought you guys out here so you don't do that" Shikaku pointed at his son and nudged his little leg. "That means wake up shikamaru".

Ameya turned her head to look at the little person by them and got up and toddled over plopping herself next to him and stared some more slowly grabbing his attention. She noticed a little black thing on his finger and started to stare at it intently

"Waz dat?" Ameya asked him while gawking her head to the side.

The boy looked at her and brought his finger up and showed her making her lean in on the little black dot on his finger. She turned her head to her father and saw how he was still trying to wake up Shikamaru who was dead asleep now.

She then leaned over and raised her hand smacking Shikamaru in the head waking him up instantly and earning a displeased grunt.

[He's annoying me now so get up stupid] ameya told him in baby talk.

Ameya then turned her attention to the boy she was with earlier and smiled.

[Sorry, for that] ameya baby talked to him

"Not even are real daughter and she acts just like Yoshino I swear" Shikaku said out loud leaning back on the bench.

"She isn't yours?" Shibi couldn't help but question

"Um no Yoshino and I didn't conceive her actually she was left on our doorstep a while back and we just decided to keep her and got permission from the hokage too" Shikaku replied honestly.

Ameya stayed by the boy with poufy hair and smiled some more reaching up and touching his poof while giggling grabbing Shikamaru's attention.

[Leave the poor kid alone ameya will yah] Shikamaru told her earning a pout.

[I just wanted to touch it sheesh. I wasn't gonna pull it or anything] Ameya replied earning a look from shino.

After a while Ameya grew bored of just sitting there and pulled herself up.

[Well, I am super bored so bye ] Ameya said smiling and began to toddle off.

[Do you have any siblings?] Shikamaru asked shino

[No] was shino's sole reply

[I don't recommend them]

With that said Shikamaru got himself up and toddled after only to stop and look at shino with an expecting looking. When shino saw this he too stood up and toddled off after Shikamaru who began walking off after his little sister with shino following and by the time Shikaku and Shibi noticed the babies were gone.

"Damn it" Shikaku replied

"SHINO!" Shibi sort of shouted while standing up along with Shikaku.

"I am really sorry shibi dono" Shikaku told him a little embarrassed

"It's fine they must have gotten bored or something" shibi replied sending his bugs out to find the missing little ones.

Meanwhile across the playground Ameya, Shikamaru, and Shino were at the sandbox

[Um, why are theses kids way bigger than us?] Ameya asked a little intimidated.

[They are older than us that is why?] Shino replied

Ameya looked at them and climbed in the sandbox not really caring so much anymore

[Eh who cares?] Ameya announced leaning back

"Shino sama? Where is your father?"

The three little ones turned to look at the person who had spoke and noticed a woman with sunglasses on like shino's dad had.

[Whose she your mother?] Shikamaru asked

[No a fellow clan member] Shino replied and climbed out the sand box himself.

He then toddled over to her and looked up at her while she bent down and picked him up

"Hmmm. Now where are your guardians" the woman's monotone rang out

"Thank goodness you found them" Shikaku replied "well I am most definitely taking them home now"

With that said shikaku picked up the little ones and waved them both a good bye.

"we are not telling your mother about this" was all Shikaku said to them.


	6. Chapter 6: somethings are just new

Time skip: Years have gone by and ameya is now 3 and shikamaru is 4 and they are starting the academy together even though she is a year younger and she meets shino for the second time

"I don't want to" Ameya whined to her mother

"I don't care your going tomorrow" Yoshino told

Once again ameya had gotten into another one of her little disputes with her mother and this particular one was about school and how she is going first thing tomorrow morning with shikamaru. Ameya climbed out of bed in the middle of the night and walked to shika's room and opened his door.

"Shikamaru" she said softly shaking him a little and waking him up.

"What ameya? go to bed we have school tomorrow" he told her rolling over and turning his back on her

Ameya just sighed and went back to bed and slept till morning which came sooner than she thought and the worst part is she wasn't a morning person at all

"Ameya get up and ready for school" Yoshino told her waking her up.

Ameya lay in the bed and scowled at her mother who just shot her an intimidating look making her get up and ready in an instant.

6:00 am

"This has gots to be illegal to wake up this early" Ameya screamed.

They finally arrived at the school and Ameya and Shikamaru walked inside and into the classroom. Once inside Ameya looked around and went to find a seat behind a boy whose hair looked like a duck's ass.

"So, where sitting here?" Shikamaru asked while yawning

"I'm sleepy too and I bet we will have a dumb seating chart" Ameya said dropping her head on the desk.

Ameya slowly lifted her head to see duck boy staring at her and she couldn't help but smile at him then stick her tongue out at him making him do the same back at her.

"The names ameya nara what's yours?" ameya asked him

But all the boy did was look at her before sighing and opening his mouth

"Uchiha sasuke" sasuke told her then turned around

I already don't like him Ameya thought to herself and leaned back

Soon enough the entire class filled in and the teacher told everyone to stand up and come to the front of the room.

"Okay class we have a seating chart so listen for your name" the teacher announced

As the list went by Ameya finally heard her name and walked back and sat down in her assigned seat by the window. Then she heard two other names one being **sasuke uchiha** and the other being kiba inuzuka. Once every one was in there assigned seat the teacher told the class that they will be coming up to the front and telling the class their names, what clan they hail from , age, likes, dislikes, and hobbies. The list went on and it was ameya's turn to come up.

"Um hi my name is ameya. I'm from the Nara clan. I am 3 years old don't you judge me. I like ramen, sweets, cloud watching, and sleeping. My dislikes are: being woken up, loud annoying people in the morning, bullies, and people who think they are better than other people. Oh and my hobbies are cloud watching and drawing." Ameya told her classmates then walked back down to her seat.

After all the names have been called it was brake time and they were allowed out of the classroom to go play.

-Sigh-

Ameya got up and walked passed her brother going straight for the door with her head down.

My first day and the girls behind me are already making fun of me ameya thought to herself while walking down the hall.

She kept on walking and ended up on the playground where she saw a group of older kids standing around and talking while some trained and laughed with one another

"HEY! HEADS UP" someone yelled in her direction

Ameya quickly looked up to see a ball coming right at her and full speed she also noticed the older kids stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. That's when reality hit ameya and she stepped back and side stepped so the ball would miss her which it did. Shikamaru right away ran over to her side and placed a hand on her head

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked her

Ameya just smiled at him and laughed

"Never better"

(Several more years went by and ameya was 6 shikamaru was 7)

"Sheesh a new teacher" Ameya said a little absent mindedly.

"I know what a drag" Shikamaru replied

That's when Ameya stopped walking causing her brother to bump into her and making her stumble a little.

"Geeze troublesome girl" Shikamaru told her a little peeved. "What's got into you?"

Ameya turned her head and looked at him and just began walking again like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing" she barely mumbled

Once at school Shikamaru saw choji akimichi and went ahead waving off his sister and heading over to choji. Meanwhile ameya ducked behind a wall and blushed profusely.

"Oh my kami, him and he's by the door to the class what the hell am I going to do? How the hell am I going to get in?" Ameya said to herself face turning even redder

After a good while of arguing with herself Ameya decided to go to the door. Once there she avoided eye contact with the boy at the door and peered in to see the new teacher.

Damn it she thought to herself not wanting to go inside now.

She turned her back and leaned against the wall sighing then slowly debating whether it was a good Idea to go in.


	7. Chapter 7: sticks and stones

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her

Slowly but surely looking up she saw HIM and he was actually talking and to her. She peered into his sunglasses and couldn't hold back a blush.

Man he must think there is something wrong with me she thought never breaking her gaze

"Uh well um n-no n-nothing is wrong hahahahaha not a thing hahahaha not one thing is wrong with little old me hahahahaha" Ameya began to ramble making him raise an eyebrow.

"Okay" Shino said to her walking into the class room mumbling something about how weird she was.

"Great he thinks I am a total weirdo" she told her self heading in as well.

Ameya's point of view

Soon enough class began and naruto uzamaki just had to tick off the new teacher. But odd enough the teacher didn't punish him like most of the class hoped instead he told him to sit down. That's when the new teacher iruka sensei announced a new seating chart. "How lovely"

End point of view

"Alright class new seating chart miss nara, nara ameya you will on the left side of the room in the front. Mr. Aburame, aburame shino next to her. Iruka instructed

Next to shino ameya blushed

As ameya walked over to her seat someone shouted at her

"Oooooo ameya gets to sit next to creepy bug boy"one boy screamed

"Ahaha yeah her boyfriend" another boy screamed

"Ameya and Shino sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" both boys sang laughing

As the two boys teased her she felt tears stinging her eyes and she put her head down.

"First comes love then comes marriage" they continued to sing making the entire class except a few laugh.

Ameya then bolted out the door tears rolling down her cheeks. Shikamaru actually making an effort ran after her but, not before shoving the two boys who started it.

Shikamaru's point of view:

I was just talking to choji about shogi when I heard someone start making fun of my sister. I turned around and saw of course shinji and his stupid friend kai. It's a real drag to have to be in a class with those losers but hey I didn't get to choose. Suddenly my sister bolted out of the classroom crying and I really got pissed I always hated to see her cry.

End of p.o.v

As she ran down the hall the tears leaked from her eyes. She finally stopped running instantly and heard a voice call out to her. She glanced down with her eyes and saw she was in the shadow possession jutsu. She slowly turned around just as shikamaru did and walked towards him.

" don't listen to them alright… there nothing but jerks and besides how much you want to bet when you get older and really pretty those boys are going to ask you out and I'm going to have to kill them" Shikamaru told her releasing his jutsu on her.

Meanwhile back in the class iruka had left to go apparently the hokage called him before he could scold the two boys for teasing ameya and go find the Nara siblings.

"You think that was funny" shino said to them darkly.

"I think it was very funny… why?" shinji spoke up and got in shino's face.

Suddenly shino hit shinji in the face knocking him to the ground and making him cry and that didn't go unseen by Ameya and Shikamaru who were now by the open door smiling. They walked over and ameya looked down at shinji then turned to kai then at shikamaru who just nodded. She looked back at shinji and smiled.

"STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT WORDS WILL NEVER HURT ME….. ESPECIALLY YOURS SHINJI" Ameya said with pride and sat in her seat


	8. Chapter 8:the decisions you make

After awhile it was brake time and all of her classmates were outside. Ameya just sat there by her brother and choji and laughed but suddenly stopped when she saw a blonde boy sitting on the swing all alone.

"H-hey Shikamaru what's with that naruto kid? Why is always by himself?" Ameya asked still staring at him

"I don't know" was his reply

Ameya then stood up and smiled widely

"I'm gonna go over and talk to him" she said turning her back.

As she made her way over to him she received weird looks from her classmates and some of the older kids that were out. All she did was ignore them and continued on her way over to him this action also didn't go unnoticed by the sensei and hokage who were out there watching her. When she finally got over she tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"My name is ameya nara want to play" she introduced/asked.

"Naruto uzamaki and SURE" he replied back

"Okay, tag" with that she took off running

Naruto and ameya played, talked, and laughed the whole break and then some still earning weird looks not like they cared. After a while they all went back to class except Naruto who stayed back. Ameya turned around and smiled at him

"What's wrong?" she asked walking back over to him

"Lets ditch" naruto said smiling at her

She thought about until she was broken out of her thoughts by a hard yank and saw naruto pulling her away from the school.

"Okay" ameya replied following

Not even realizing Shikamaru was watching the whole time a little upset.

Shikamaru's p.o.v:

"Okay"

I turned my head to see naruto and my sister leaving the school. Anger was the only thing I felt right now and I wasn't going to let her get away with it end p.o.v

Suddenly ameya stopped at the gate and turn around

"We can't do this" she said running back to class

Ameya kept running and slammed into her brother making him stumble and turn around. When he saw her he couldn't hold back the pleased smile and the scowl he gave naruto for trying to get his sister to ditch.

"Finally school is out" ameya laughed walking out side


	9. Chapter 9: not unusual?

|blah| ameya's jutsu/ what she sees

(Ameya's clan can see the past of others just by looking at them and they can see what had happened just by touching a fragment or damaged area or item that was left behind yes she does have to use hand signs to activate it and also her eyes turn lighter and they glow when she uses this jutsu her eyes are dark purple and they turn lavender when she uses her special jutsu which is called kyoshoku no jutsu which means show jutsu).

(It's after school now)

Ameya stood there smiling at her brother who was staring at something else so she turned around and her eyes grew wide with the complete and utter shock of what they were seeing just now.

"What the hell?" ameya said softly.

What they saw was unruly sight there were parents from other clans out side: uchiha, aburame, hyuuga, inuzuka, akimichi, yamanaka, and Nara and they all were just talking.

Suddenly, ameya leaned forward and grabbed her head in pain and then just collapsed all together.

"AMEYA!" Shikamaru screamed getting the parents attention

She didn't move at all and it frightened Shikamaru who ran over to his dad in a panic screaming and tugging on his clothes.

"Not now Shikamaru" Shikaku told him

"BUT DAD, ITS AMEYA SHE PASSED OUT JUST NOW" Shikamaru told him pointing at ameya

That was all he had to say before Shikaku broke out into a sprint and went to ameya. He knelt down by her side and turned her over so he may examine her face. Her face was pale and her cheeks were a little red and she was a little sweaty. He slowly lifted her up and stood turning around to see chouza and inoichi by his side.

"She's burning up" Shikaku told them

"Shikaku you have to take her to the hospital…now" Chouza told him.

With that said shikaku took off running to the hospital with ameya in his arms. Then all of a sudden she woke up and mumbled something to her dad

"Where are we going?" she asked rubbing her dark purple eyes.

Shikaku stopped and looked at her worry was all over his face.

"What the hell happened?" he asked a bit peeved

"I don't know" she muttered

2 hours later

Shikaku sat in the office reading when the door opened and in came ameya who just stood there silently and stared then quickly turned away to run but soon found out she was frozen in place

"Really, dad shadow possession jutsu" ameya told him

"Come here" he told her releasing his jutsu on her

She walked over and sat in his lap and he wrapped his arm around her little figure in a loving fatherly way making her fall fast asleep almost instantly reminding him of the past when she was a baby

Flashback:

"Shikaku I'm home….. SHIKAKU NARA ARE YOU EVEN STILL HE-"

"Shhhh you'll wake her up" shikaku told his wife removing his hand from her mouth

*sees a sleeping ameya cuddled up to a stuffed deer toy*

"Little doe is hugging a stuffed deer"

End flashback


	10. Chapter 10: found out

Time skip: ameya is 9 and shikamaru is 10

Beep, beep, beep, *crash*

"I AM ON BRAKE STUPID ALARM CLOCK SO LET ME SLEEP DAMN YOU!" Ameya screamed breaking her alarm clock

Ameya lay in her bed for a bit before deciding to get up and take a shower. Once she finished she put on a tank top and some shorts and tied her hair in a pony tail her bangs in her face. She ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen

"AMEYA AI NARA GET YOUR DAMN BANGS OUT OF YOUR FACE" Yoshino screamed at her

"OMK seriously mom" ameya yelled a bit back

Yoshino then walked over to her and pulled her by her bangs

"Ow mom stop it that hurts"

"IF I WERE YOUR REAL MOTHER!"

"w-what?" ameya said shocked

That's when yoshino realized what she had said she let her go and stepped back putting a hand on her mouth

"What did you mean?" ameya asked very upset

She then ran away from her so called mother and slammed the door to shikamaru's room waking him up. She walked over to him with tears in her eyes.

"Shika I'm not really your sister mom isn't my real mom and I don't think dad is either" she said in one breathe

3 hours later:

Ameya was in her room on her bed staring at the ceiling as if it were going to tell her something when suddenly she heard the door open.

"Ameya we are so sorry for not telling you" Yoshino said with her husband right by her side. After about a good hour of explaining ameya smiled.

"Can I still stay here" she asked a little sad

Both her parents just laughed and hugged her and shikamaru.

The weeks went by and school had started up again.

"What a drag" Shikamaru stated walking to school with ameya.

"Bothersome bum" Ameya told herself.

They kept on walking to school and ameya ran into the classroom smiling her goofy smile.

30min later:

Ameya and shikamaru were both fast asleep during iruka's many lectures. Even though she was asleep she still could hear iruka which in fact bothered her. After awhile iruka noticed the two Nara siblings sleeping.

"SHIKAMARU AND AMEYA NARA YOU BOTH WILL BE STAYING AFTER SCHOOL"


	11. Chapter 11:what a drag

"Ah geeze what a drag staying after school because of sleeping" shikamaru groaned

"It is a drag" ameya agreed

Finally after school came and iruka took Shikamaru and Ameya to a different room and all they really saw were older kids. As they continued on to the detention room they saw more and more older kids.

"Shika I'm scared." ameya said timidly hiding behind her older brother and clinging to his arm.

Once they arrived at the room ameya peered into the room next door and saw people wearing green vests along with the clan heads. She couldn't help but stare at each person wearing the green vests there was a man with silver hair with his ninja headband covering his eye, a man with a cigarette in his mouth, and a woman with red eyes.

Hmmmm how odd Ameya thought.

Suddenly the man with his eye covered turned and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She immediately turned her head feeling even more intimidated than seeing the older kids. Slowly peeking back in she saw him with his head turned again and she sighed in relief.

"Alright you two in here," iruka ordered making them go inside.

After awhile of sitting in silence Ameya turned her head sweat dropping at the sight of her sleeping brother. Suddenly the people in green vests walked in. she stared at them intently just like she did before except this time she was trying her hardest to stay tough.

"Shika" she whispered nudging her brother's side waking him up.

Ameya's p.o.v:

I just sat there trying to stay calm hoping they would just leave soon but they didn't that's when iruka spoke

"Alright, these people standing here are jonin and they are also sensei,".

End pov

"Hey shika we are in trouble now," ameya whispered

"Why?," shikamaru asked.

"I just saw dad and I think he saw me so we might have to climb out the window so he wont see us or ask questions" ameya whispered earning a groan from her brother.

"They will be sitting in here and watching you guys for a while oh yes there names are kakashi, asuma, and kurenai" iruka told them.

"WHAT?," Naruto screamed

"YOU HEARD ME NARUTO!" Iruka bellowed back.

"What a drag" both Shikamaru and Ameya said out loud

Soon enough iruka left the room. After another long while of silence ameya sighed and put her head down only to feel something being thrown at her. She shot her head up and turned around to see a smirking kiba and a note he had in his hand that she took. She slowly opened it and read what was in side.

Soon enough they were passing it back and forth

[Kiba: I'm bored.

Ameya: me too.

Kiba: those people don't look that tough.

Ameya: don't say that kiba.

Kiba: what are they gonna do?

Ameya: tell your scary mom and my scary mom

Kiba: didn't think about that… Well any way I have to ask you something?"

Ameya: what?

Kiba: do you like that creepy weird bug nerd um what's his name? I know he's an aburame hmmm oh yeah shino

Ameya: N-NOOOOOO

Kiba: so you do. Why?]

But before she could take the note and respond there was a puff of smoke next to them and the man with silver hair was standing there arms crossed.

"What's going on back here… Hand me the note" the silver haired man said to them holding out his hand.

Both kiba and ameya stared at him wide eyed. Suddenly he reached for his head band

" –Sigh- I didn't want to do this but if I must" he said to them

Suddenly Shikamaru snatched the note and gave it to him surprising Ameya and Kiba. They slowly looked at the silver haired man and saw him open the note and began reading it then silently stuck it in his pocket and turned his back walking towards the other sensei and reaching into his pocket handing them the note. Ameya put her head down in embarrassment and Kiba put his head down in slight fear when suddenly, the sensei surrounded him. The silver haired man had his arms crossed just like before, the man with the cigarette in his mouth had a foot on the desk, and the woman had a hand on her hip.

"Not that tough huh?" the man with cigarette in his mouth said to kiba

Suddenly the door opened and they all looked at it

"Detentions over you may leave" iruka voiced

"QUICK SHIKAMARU OUT THE WINDOW HURRY!" Ameya screamed

"Troublesome girl" Shikamaru said loud enough for her to hear.

That's when she turned around and gave him what he called their mother look which at times scared him. Slowly getting up he put his hand on her shoulder and sighed about to speak until they heard.

"SHIKAMARU! AMEYA!,"

"Told you" Ameya pouted heading for the door

"This day was a drag" Shikamaru said following after her


	12. Chapter 12:just like you

(Years went by now shika is 13 and ameya is 12 they already graduated and this after the graduation about a few weeks later)

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeep *smash*

"Damn it I HATE ALARM CLOKS SO MUCH!"

Slowly sitting up ameya grabbed her now cracked alarm clock and looked at the time.

"GYAH! 6:30 IM GONNA BE LATE…..AGAIN," ameya screamed jumping out of bed and into the bathroom

"AMEYA," yoshino called

"NOT NOW I'M GETTING READY," Ameya bellowed holding her brush in hand and toothbrush in the other.

After a bit ameya bolted down the hall and down the stairs rushing into the kitchen as fast as possible grabbing a piece of fruit and hugging her dad and mom and rushed to the door.

"I hope she knows she still has her tooth brush in her mouth," shikaku said behind his news paper.

That's when Ameya walked back into the house and put her toothbrush on the table and walking out the door once more. Soon enough Ameya was running out her clan's forest and gate and right down the street. She kept on running until she got to her training grounds where she saw her teammate's Kenta akimichi and Ritsu mitsurama and like every morning they were fighting. Slowly but surely walking over Ameya stood with them and sweat dropped upon hearing what the argument was all about

"WELL I'M TELLING YOU THAT PORK IS A BETTER FLAVOR FOR RAMEN," Ritsu bellowed

"AND I SAY THE BEEF IS A BETTER FLAVOR FOR RAMEN," Kenta screamed back at him

"I like chicken" Ameya spoke up silencing them both

"Yeah chickens good," kenta replied

"I concur," ritsu nodded

After a long while of waiting there sensei arrived

"YOU'RE LATE RINMAH SENSEI," they screamed in unison

"Yeah yeah anyway you guys I got called on a mission so you lucky monkeys get to train with might guy and his students oh and no training for today," with that Rinmah left smiling

"o-o-older kids" kenta choked out spitting some chips onto ritsu's cheek starting another fight.

Soon enough they all left and ameya went to do what she normally does when she doesn't t have training **spying** I mean observing shino aburame. She just loved watching him train and she could with out being caught and she has been sp-observing him since the academy when he trained by himself.

Flashback: shino is about 8 ameya is 7

"Kyah, kyah, KYAH!" shino screamed throwing kunai and shuriken at the training stump.

*from behind the academy building Ameya was watching*

"Hyah, I *huff* almost *huff* got *huff* it" shino huffed throwing another kunai at the stumped yet again missing the target

"He's so determined" ameya whispered to herself

"Huh?" shino turned his head in the direction ameya is hiding.

*hides behind tree*

Hope he didn't see me she thought to herself

*slowly peeks out to see shino take off his high collared jacket*

*blush* "he' going to make a great shinobi and I am going to train just as hard as he does and just as long everyday just like him I will be strong too just like you shino aburame maybe even better," she told herself

End flashback

After a good while ameya arrived at his training grounds and jumped into the tree and watched him in silence remembering another reason why she wanted train just as hard as shino and become stronger than him despite her feelings

Flashback: shino 8 ameya 7

"h-hey shino what's up?" Ameya walked over to him

"Unlike you I am training" shino told her harshly

"Oh, can I watch" she asked timidly

"Shouldn't you train yourself instead of watching.. Your never going to become a good shinobi by watching… if anything you are weak way weaker than I am so why don't you just leave and by the way your annoying"

" I-I am not weak *stands up angrily* at least I can hit my targets unlike you *walks over to him and pokes his chest* and I am not annoying you weird creepy *starts tearing up* BUG NERD!"

*runs away crying*

End flashback

She slowly turned her head and smiled softly to herself

"One day shino aburame I will be stronger than you"

With that said she took her leave unnoticed and went to go train.


	13. Chapter 13:mission uhoh

The very next day Ameya woke up extremely early and headed to her training grounds where guy sensei will be coming to get them and take them back to his training grounds. Since it was still real early and the sun has yet to really come up Ameya decided to train. She reached backed and tied her purple ribbon around her pony tail and pinned back her bangs with bobby pins something she did when she was going to train intensely. Something she only really did when she trained alone and really got serious with her training and on occasions sparring or battle.

"KYAH!,"

(2 hours later)

Finally her team and guy's team arrived and Ameya was just sat there on the ground crisscrossed with her eyes closed looking the same way she first arrived. Ritsu looked at her and noticed her hands were all bruised and a little cut up.

"What the hell happened to your hand?," ritsu asked her

"Nothing really just pre-morning training guess I got a little carried away" ameya told him standing up and dusting herself off. After about 4 hours of intense training they were allowed to leave and they all waved each other off and left except ameya who just stood there in silence letting the wind blow her now ribbon less pony tail and un pinned bangs. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder startling her. Quickly turning around she smiled deeply and sighed.

"What is it dad?," she asked putting her head down.

"The hokage wants to see us probably for a mission" shikaku replied.

They both headed to the hokage's off and walked up the stairs and went inside. Ameya looked up at her dad and then at the door knowing he wasn't going to knock so she did

*knock, knock*

"Come in" the third said to them

When they opened the door the first thing ameya saw was **shino aburame**.

oh no not him ameya thought to herself

"You four will be going to the village hidden in the grass and take care of a few nuisances that have been causing trouble shikaku nara you will be in charge,". The hokage told them.

After the hokage gave them the details they went home to pack up.

The next morning they headed out to the gate where they saw Shibi and Shino waiting for them once they got there all four of them headed out. Now it was about a good 2 days of walking and resting when shikaku and shibi felt someone following them.

They continued on there journey not really letting their kids on the followers though they might have already known. Then out of no where Shikaku grabbed Ameya and Shibi grabbed Shino yanking the two away as paper bombs started going off. The two men jumped into the trees with there genin kids.

"I'm not a child anymore dad. I am a kunoichi now," Ameya said trying to sound grown up.

"Just be on your toes Ameya" shikaku told her in a fatherly yet stern way.

"DAD... PAPER BOMBS" Ameya screamed making them all jump out of the way.

Ameya landed on another branch pulling out kunai and throwing them down on the ground missing her opponent.

"Hahaha stupid little child CANT YOU DO BETTER THAN THAT?" the enemy bellowed out to her.

All Ameya did was smirk then jump up in the air the sun hiding where she was. Once upside down she tugged on the wire she had put on the two kunai she had thrown down and yanked them up. And crossing her arms and began spinning

The wire began to twist while the kunai grew closer together and finally connecting. She then began to form her hand signs and once again yanked up the now intertwined wire.

"Double kunai fury no jutsu" Ameya screamed sending electricity through the bound kunai and wire.

Just as it was about to hit the ground she yet again yanked the threaded wire back and at her enemy wrapping it around his and his partner who just ran over to assist. She twisted her body and pulled the threaded wire and kunai up making the kunai penetrate their bodies causing them to yelp out in pain.

"Static shock no jutsu" she voiced sending electricity into there bodies and killing them.

She quickly landed on her feet and went to help the others. When she got there she saw a man coming up behind her dad and she charged at him only to be surrounded by the enemy.

there's too many of them oh no I'm done for she thought putting her head down waiting for them to attack.


	14. Chapter 14: a helping face

(ameya is also a sensory type)

Ameya just stood there and waited to be attacked. But, when it didn't come she looked up and stared at someone's back. She stared wide at the being before and wondered why the hell he was doing this and even better why the hell was he protecting her.

"Did you hear what I said?". He asked her in his aburame tone.

"I don't need your help shino" Ameya snapped at him.

"From what I saw you do and another thing ameya never put your head down during a battle that is a rule… even an insect wouldn't let his defenses down" shino replied in his same emotionless tone.

eh, are you serious a bug metaphor -.-; ameya sweat dropped.

Shino's pov:

I saw how Ameya was surrounded and for some odd reason it angered me too see that many enemy surrounding her especially since they were male and she was just one girl. So, I figured I had to save her even though she is almost as annoying as naruto. No matter we are both from the same village therefore she is a comrade. But what I don't understand is why she acts so odd around me and her face turns red just like it did a moment ago I honestly wonder if she is sick or something

End of pov.

Ameya's pov

I felt my face heat up when I saw shino standing in front of me and I felt a little glad to see him here helping me until he goes on about how I let my guard down and how I can't do that because it was a rule. But what really pissed me off was the whole even an insect wouldn't let his defenses down bullshit. Ugh he is so annoying.

End pov

Normal pov:

"Alright shino there is about ten of them five for you and five for me… NOW GO!" Ameya shouted attacking one of the enemies

"Ame~ insects would stay away from her" shino told himself before sending out his bugs

"Parasitic destruction insects" shino voiced out taking out most of his enemy in one go all but one.

Ameya had also took out her enemies and turned to shino

"SHINO BEHIND YOU!," Ameya yelled but was to late

Before shino could turn around one of the enemy hit him in the back of the head knocking him out but before he hit the ground he saw ameya hit the floor.

(Two hours later)

Shino woke up with his hands and legs tied up and he was over someone's shoulder when he looked to his side he saw Ameya in the same predicament except she was still unconscious. He looked around again to see if he could find his father and Shikaku Nara which he didn't. Finally, they got to their destination and shino and Ameya were walked down a long hall way and into a room. He felt his body being moved so he lay still in hoping to not let them know he was awake. They put them into a cell and closed it leaving them there. After a good while of waiting Shino leaned over and dropped to his side and began to make his way to Ameya despite being tied up. Once he got to her he had to put his head in her lap so he can reach for a kunai to cut his and her ropes. Meanwhile ameya woke up and saw Shino's head in her lap and she couldn't help but to turn red. Shino on the other hand kept his head in her lap. He started to push up more and UN knowingly put his head/face in her more private area making her face turn redder than before from his face being near there and embarrassment. She let out a small squeak alerting shino who picked up his head and looked at her and realizing their situation face red he quickly moved his head and placed it on his head.

"Ameya how tight are your hands tied?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Not that tight. Those idiots didn't tie it to tight. But, it's not lose enough for me to wriggle out" she spoke softly

Suddenly shino pulled himself up with the help of Ameya. He then put his face closer to hers

"Ameya my jacket's zipper put it in your mouth and pull it down until it is almost to my shoulders" shino told her making her nod

Ameya then leaned into him face heating up once again

"Ameya are you sick?" shino asked her

"n-no me sick on a mission no what no sick pfft no hahaha I'm not sick I'm just fine and dandy nope not me I'm not sick are you sure your not sick hahahaha" ameya began rambling on to him

"Ok, now the zipper quickly now before they come"

Ameya took his jackets zipper in her teeth and began pulling it down to his shoulders once it was down shino scooted over and put his head down and put the rope into his mouth and started gnawing and pulling it even getting some of his drool on her hands. He finally got it Undone and ameya right away leaned forward and untied her feet and went to shino and untied his hands and let him untie his feet.

"Shino, I'm going to see if I can find our dads alright" but before he could answer she went in her mini trance.

"I can't find them" Ameya said worriedly

"Least of our problems ameya put your hands behind your back and put your feet together and when I give you the signal we attack." shino told her

She gave him a look and did what he said that's when the guards came to the cell and began to open it once it was open they went inside and went straight for ameya who just leaned forward and head butt the man in his crotch knocking him to the ground.

"That's right bitch" she yelled

"Watch your mouth ameya or your going to find soap in it" shikaku told her.

After a good while of running down the hall ways and fighting every one off they ended up finding what they were searching for s ranked criminal who wasn't all that tough and was sent back to prison.

Another 2 days went by and they were all back home and ameya well went off to train some more because once again shino proved to be superior.


	15. Chapter 15: chunin exams

(It is around the chuunin exams)

* Ahoo, ahoo* came the sound of the bird that kenta, ritsu, and ameya always tried to hit with kunai.

"Already… well monkeys dismissed okay," rinmah told them sending them off.

"Okay," they said in unison and out of breath

They all left home except ameya who decided she was going to go on some adventure of some sort. She began wondering around until she decided to kidnap her brother Shikamaru. She walked passed team guy and looked the other way when she saw Neji turn his head and look at her. She had always been afraid of him well not just him but the entire hyuuga clan except hinata. Once she found her brother sleeping where he first met choji she waltzed over and smacked him in the forehead waking him up

"Your coming with me lazy ass," she announced with a smile and pulling him up "I want to show you a jutsu I've been working on"

After awhile Ameya turned to her brother with a smile

"About time Ame chan," he told her making her scowl "hey doesn't the aburame clan usually train here we should leave..." Ameya spoke in kind of a hurry.

Soon enough Ameya was on her own wondering about the village really in a hurry or paying much attention to the person before her. She kept on walking until

*SMACK* *thud*

"Itae, that's smarts," Ameya said in pain rubbing her now sore head.

She picked up her head and stared face to sunglasses with a female who seemed to be older than her.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP YOU OR KNOCK YOU DOWN!" she screamed in a panic

They both got up and Ameya's eyes went wide at the sight at the woman before her. She saw insects crawling out of her skin and on her cheek making Ameya some what shutter.

"You're an aburame"

"… yes and you should be more careful one must always be aware of there surroundings even an insect knows that" the woman said in a monotone voice

oh yeah she's an aburame alright Ameya thought sweat dropping.

Suddenly a person caught her eye and made her cheeks turn red. As she stood there and stared her face turned even brighter not because she liked the being before her but because she despised that being and didn't want to look stupid in front of him.

Flashback: (5 ameya and sasuke 6)

"Hmph, dobe"

"SHUT UP UCHIHA"

Once again ameya and sasuke were competing to be top of the class.

"Ameya, Sasuke since you both just love to fight with each other you two may spar" iruka told them getting everyone's attention even the older kids

"Fine by me" Ameya snorted crossing her arms

Just as they were just about to start sasuke turned his head to see his fellow clan members including his older brother and father standing and watching.

"Begin" iruka shouted

They both ran at each other and started sparring

"hey uchiha" Ameya whispered "I know how much you want to look good in front of your dad so I will let you win but other than that don't count on it" Ameya told him smiling seeing him nod and smile back.

End flashback

Sasuke had walked on by with a stupid smug look indicating he saw.


	16. Chapter 16:fight this

(The actual fights now)

Ameya stood there watching the fights waiting for her turn

"damn uchiha sasuke," ameya screamed out before walking towards her brother. Once she got over there she tapped shikamaru then stepped away from where she tapped.

About 4 hours later:

naruto and kiba interesting very interesting ameya thought.

Suddenly she felt shikamaru pull her in front of him and put her in between him and Choji. She turned and looked at him and saw the very displeased look upon his face and out of curiosity she turned her head to see one of the sand ninja staring intently at her. Then out of no where he winked at her grossing her out.

Someone's pov:

I looked up to see that pig in the black suit from Suna staring then wink at ameya nara and it disgusted me to see him checking her out. So to keep my mind off him and to stop myself from sending my insects to devour his chakra I turned and continued to watch my team mate lose.

End pov

"hey temari I'll be back I want to talk to that girl with the black hair over there,"

"kankuro this is no time for you to be hitting on that girl and besides isn't that guy her brother you know the lazy looking one?" temari told him with a smirk.

3 fights later later:

**Ameya nara vs. shinji soubo**

"whooo hoo, YEAH, HEY SHINJI PAY BACK IS A BITCH AND HER NAME IS AMEYA," Ameya screamed jumping over the railing and landing on her feet.

Shikamaru's pov:

About time man oh man did me and choji want to see shinji get his ass kicked and now we do by my sis what a great day. But my sis doesn't look the same

End pov

"Shinji… I am not the same girl you used to pick on and tease. I grew up and I am here to prove to not only you but to the person I admire the most that I have gotten a hell of a lot stronger," Ameya told him in a serious way.

Suddenly she pulled outa purple ribbon and tied it around her pony tail.

Shikamaru looked at his sister and new she meant business and that she wasn't the same sister he was used to seeing. There was something more to her now something far greater than any one can believe. He then turned his head to shino aburame someone she admires the most.

"begin!"

2 hours later:

"I'd say this ones had it… winner Ameya Nara,"

After she was announced the winner ameya dropped to her knees and fell forward Shocking everyone.

"AMEYA CHAN!" Shikamaru yelled jumping down and hitting the ground running.

When he got there he hit the ground and grabbed his sister pulling her into his lap and held her close. Meanwhile shino had gripped the railing his insects buzzing loudly within him some of them even breaking out.

Hinata's pov:

I saw ameya collapse she must have run out of chakra or something. That's when I heard a loud buzzing noise and turned to shino who was gripping the railing in front of him tightly.

End pov.

After the medics came and went with ameya; shikamaru went back to his spot and was confronted by shino who took him aside to speak with him.

"is she alright?" shino asked showing a tinge of concern.

"she will be fine she used up most of her chakra though," shikamaru told him.

"that's good to know. We must always be concerned and look after our fellow shinobi," shino told him turning his back and walking away.

yeah that's it shino that's it shikamaru thought with a smirk.

2 days later:

"I don't want to do it you do it," Ameya barked out crossing her arms.

"ah geeze troublesome woman he's your dad too, so you go and get him," shikamaru told her.

"how about you both go and get your father," yoshino bellowed from the kitchen.

"yes mom," they screamed in unison.

Once they finally found there dad in a bar/food joint with his friends they stopped at the door.

"your going in," ameya told him pushing him in.

"troublesome woman, troublesome mother, troublesome dad," shika whined walking over.

When he got outside his sister wasn't there anymore.

"REAL TROUBLESOME GIRL!" shika yelled.

The next day the preliminaries began and so did the destruction of the village.


	17. Chapter 17: Caring

After the destruction and chaos was over everyone was helping the injured.

Meanwhile at the hospital a certain girl named Ameya was sitting on a hospital bed next to a very still friend of hers in silence. She slowly reached forward and put her hand on his cheek and smiled slightly before letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"*sniffle* s-Shino," she said through tears.

"I should have been there to help I'm, I'm sorry," she still cried.

"He will be fine. He is just resting for the moment," a very deep voice from the door frame rang out.

"that's good," she turned seeing Shino's father and a few other clan members of Shino's standing there.

"how is your brother?" Shino's father had asked her.

"I-I I haven't seen him and I'm worried about him," she admitted standing up and placing her hand on the bed.

She looked up and smiled slightly concern still on her face.

"you know I keep thinking I'm asleep under a tree next to Shikamaru and that I'm still dreaming. A dream turned into a nightmare. Damn it why did I have to collapse after my match," she said loudly and punched the wall leaving a gaping hole in it.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Ameya not after your fight," he told her a little groggily.

Not being able to control her tears she threw her arms around shino and sobbed into his chest making him tense up from the close contact. On the other hand his clan members including his father stood there shocked upon seeing this outsider hugging their clan heir.

"AMEYA CHAN!" choji burst into the room very worried.

She pulled back and stood straight up when she saw her brother's best friend.

"C-Choji where is shikamaru is he okay is he still alive have you seen him," she rambled.

"He's fine… he's more worried about you. we went to your room and you weren't there and by the way your dad looks pissed off," Choji announced.

She stepped forward and sighed before feeling light headed. Suddenly she collapsed and passed out for a moment.

"Ameya!" someone yelled.

She heard footsteps but didn't have the strength to look up to see who it was not like she could really see considering her vision was blurred.

\"hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird,"

"My little Ameya I will always be with you,"/

-Gasp-

She woke up about two hours later in a hospital bed with hardly any memory of what happened. She felt a hand on her forehead and she turned to see her mother sitting there with a smile.

"What happened? How did I get here?" she asked.

"Mister Aburame carried you over to your father,"

Two days later:  
>the hokage's funeral. They all stood in a row wearing all black. Ameya stood next to her brother. She grabbed his arm and whimpered. Feeling her brother hug her she nuzzled closer to him letting the rain hit her body.<p>

His funeral was about two hours long and finally it was over and they all went off in different directions.

Suddenly Ameya was pulled to the side by shino.

"You know this attack means we both have to train harder, just as bees or ants never give up or stop working we mustn't either," shino told her

BUT all Ameya could think about was how shino was holding her wrist and almost holding her hand.

"Ameya your face is a little red are you sick or something," he asked her.

"M-Me sick what pfft no sick what no not me I am most definitely not sick nope not me hahahahaha not me," she rambled on.

"Alright," shino said to her before leaving

"Great he probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo,"


End file.
